Give Your Light
by Stuffy the Author
Summary: When Cloud falls back to Hollow Bastion after fighting Sephiroth, he finds that the light he needs to win comes from someone unexpected. Yaoi. Slash. Total lemon. CloudxLeon. Very long oneshot.


**Give Your Light**

**By Stuffy the Author**

Hmm. I suppose I should start including these.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, or any characters related to the Disney or Square Something-or-other franchises (is it Soft or Enix now? I can never remember). If I did, the games would be rated M from the amount of Yaoi happening.

Summary: When Cloud falls back to Hollow Bastion after fighting Sephiroth, he finds that the light he needs to win comes from someone unexpected. Yaoi. Slash. Total lemon. CloudxLeon. Very long oneshot.

_Clarification: RC is the abbreviation for Restoration Committee_

Cloud hit the stones hard and fast, plowing into them. A nebula of broken rock and dust blew up around him as he slid a few yards through the newly restored tiles that covered the courtyard. He only stopped when he hit the wall.

Coughing through the haze, he struggled to sit up, wincing slightly in pain. A couple of ribs must have broken, judging from the sharp, stabbing pains he got whenever he breathed. Holding his side, he cautiously got up from the crater he had made, surveying the damage. He grimaced slightly. The Restoration Committee was not going to be happy with him.

Cloud frowned. He couldn't quite remember why he had fallen to the ground. He almost had it, just a few more seconds….Ah, yes! Now he remembered. He and Sephiroth had been fighting high up in the sky for a long, long time. He'd gotten so tired! But he couldn't give up. He could do it because Tifa had given him her light. Except that the light had faded. Was that supposed to happen? Cloud thought that he'd loved Tifa enough that her light would drive Sephiroth out of his heart forever. He guessed that Tifa just wasn't the right person.

Cloud sighed heavily, then gasped slightly as the motion disturbed his ribs. Yes, they were definitely broken. He groaned and began walking and stumbling his way to the headquarters of the Restoration Committee. They would help him, no matter how many courtyards he tore up.

The door to the building that housed the RC flew open with a bang as soon as Cloud raised one hand to knock. Yuffie stood inside the doorframe, a huge smile on her face.

"Cloud!" she shouted, then threw her arms around him in a hug. Cloud yelled in pain, and she stepped back quickly, concerned. It was then that the ninja princess noticed that Cloud's face had a pallor to it, and he was sweating heavily. "What's wrong?" she asked, pulling the man into the house, which was filled with blueprints and boards and books and, of course, other members.

"Ribs…broken…." Cloud managed to gasp out, gritting his teeth against the pain. Yuffie's hand flew to her mouth.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice!" the girl exclaimed, opening a door in the house. "Merlin! Cid!" she called down it, "Get up here! Cloud's got broken ribs!"

There was a second of silence, then a great scuffling sound could be heard coming from underneath the floor. "Whaddya mean, Cloud's ribs are broken?" called Cid, running up the stairs, Merlin huffing and puffing behind him.

"I mean exactly what I said," retorted Yuffie, hands on her scantily clad hips, "Cloud's ribs are broken." Cid growled at her, and she gave him an impertinent smile. Cid merely smacked her upside the head, then grinned at Cloud.

"So," he stated, "Ol' Sephiroth gone yet?" Cloud shook his head, a tight grimace turning his pale lips into a thin line on his face. Cid sighed. "What happened?"

Merlin made Cloud sit before he could answer, and pointed a wand at Cloud's torso, muttering a spell underneath his breath. Cloud suddenly found it much easier to breathe, and the pain was gone. "Well," began Cloud, "Sephiroth and I were fighting, when suddenly, I fell. The light that Tifa gave me ran out."

Cid looked surprised. "I didn't know that could happen." Cloud shrugged.

"It's not supposed to if you love the person who gave you the light enough. I guess I just don't love Tifa that much."

Cid contemplated this, puffing on his cigarette a few times. "Well," he said gruffly, "As long as you're here, we're gonna put you ta work." Cloud grinned slightly at this. "What's so funny?" Cid asked suspiciously.

"Well," said Cloud, "You might want to make my first job repairing the courtyard I put a hole in when I fell back down." He couldn't help laughing at the incredulous expression on Cid's face.

Cloud cursed the sun as he toiled underneath its hateful rays. It was burning his pale skin while he worked, but it was too hot to wear a shirt to protect himself. "Great," Cloud griped, "I can choose between dying of skin cancer or heat stroke."

This startled a laugh out of Cloud's work partner, Leon. When Leon had been told of his new assignment, he had glared at Cloud.

"Damn it!" he'd exclaimed, "I'd just finished that floor from the LAST time you fought Sephiroth!" Ever since, he'd been surly at his best and downright hostile at his worst.

Cloud smiled slightly at hearing Leon laugh. "So, the prospect of me dying fills you with joy, does it?" he asked to Leon's back. A few minutes later, a faint "Yes" reached his ears.

The two finished the courtyard quickly, replacing the broken stones with new ones, redoing the grout in between them, and smoothing everything down. Cid was so impressed that he told the two that they would be working together from now on. Leon had groaned and rolled his eyes, and Cloud had just smirked slightly.

Any time the two had free, they spent apart. Cloud would talk to both Tifa and Aerith, trying to find a spark of true love between himself and one of them, but all he could feel was the protective love of a brother for his sisters. It frustrated him to no end. How could he defeat Sephiroth if he couldn't find his light?

Leon spent all his free time off somewhere. Cloud didn't know where he went. Leon was strange, that was all Cloud could really tell about the man.

One day, instead of going to eat with Tifa and Aerith, Cloud asked Leon if he wanted to eat lunch with him. The look on Leon's face was one of total shock. "Uhh, sure," he mumbled, not quite sure how to respond. Cloud grinned.

The lunch was full of awkward pauses, but with some moments of genuine laughter and fun. It was as though that was the icebreaker. From that moment onward, Cloud and Leon were seen everywhere together, talking, laughing, eating, drinking. One of their favorite past times together was getting drunk. Surprisingly, Leon was a happy drunk, and two would often get up on the bar together and begin belting out songs tunelessly. Then they would stumble home together, laughing loudly, and collapse into the RC headquarters. Cid began keeping beds for the two of them in the building for these occasions.

A few months passed like this, and Cloud and Leon were inseparable. Cloud's heart felt lighter than it ever had. It took an odd dream to let him know just how he felt.

_Cloud and Sephiroth were fighting again on the rock outcropping. But Cloud found that he was holding Leon's gunblade instead of his own sword. Looking at his hands, he found them glowing golden, just like they had when Tifa had given him her light. But this was an even stronger gold, growing stronger with every blocked hit. When Cloud thought that he would no longer be able to see from how strong the light emanating from him was, the gunblade broke Sephiroth's blade in half, piercing through the man and dissolving him. Turning where he stood, Cloud felt the light slowly dissipate, and soon he could make out the figure of a man standing a few yards away from him. Walking toward the man, who was wearing Leon's jacket, Cloud held out the gunblade. He saw that the man was smiling, and finally saw that it was, indeed, Leon. "Thanks," said Cloud, and the man took the gunblade from his hands._

"_So, I guess you love me enough, huh?" asked Leon._

Cloud sat up in his bed, clutching his head, which was pounding with a splitting headache. Damn drinking! He would stop immediately (which is what he swore to himself every time he woke with a hangover). Hissing, he blindly got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, he looked at himself. Dark circles dragged themselves under his tired eyes, his skin was ashy looking, and his hair was oily and drooping. Cloud sighed, then looked at his hands. Did he detect a faint golden glow about them? He frowned and rubbed his eyes, then looked at his hands again. No glow. Must've been his overtired imagination.

Standing in the shower with the water running full blast, Cloud ruminated about the meaning of the dream. Did he love Leon? Maybe as a friend, a brother, but did he really love him the way that was needed to defeat Sephiroth? And more importantly, did Leon love him enough to give Cloud his light?

Stepping from the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, he exited the bathroom and ran into Leon, who had just woken up. Cloud's voice seemed to get caught in his throat as he took in the appearance of his hung-over friend. How had Cloud never noticed how good Leon looked when he just woke up? His bed-ruffled hair made him seem as though he'd just gotten up from a bout of sex, and his rumpled clothes did nothing to hinder that appearance.

"Morning," Leon mumbled, pushing past Cloud into the bathroom. Was it Cloud's imagination, or did Leon leave his hand on Cloud's shoulder just slightly longer than was necessary? He felt the wet skin grow warm at the thought. Frowning, Cloud threw on some clothes, ready for another day of working under the hot sun. While changing, he gave some more thought towards his dream. Yes, he supposed he could be attracted to guys, but he never had been before. So far, only Tifa and Aerith had stirred any feelings of love within him. But Leon was different. The man wasn't like tough, outspoken Tifa or content, smiling Aerith. He was something else. Definitely tough, but understated. He seemed happy enough, but it never really showed. Except when he was with Cloud.

A smile unexpectedly lit Cloud's face. Could it be that perhaps Leon was attracted to him? A careful investigation was needed.

That day at work, the two were assigned to rebuild a crumbling fortification wall. They were required to keep their weapons with them at all times, just in case Heartless attacked. There were stray ones every now and then.

The sun beat down mercilessly, hour after hour. An idea sprang to Cloud's mind, and he grinned. Groaning, he pulled at his sweat-soaked shirt, catching Leon's attention.

"It's so hot," he complained, and proceeded to pull his shirt off as slowly as possible without seeming too suspicious. At the end, he caught Leon staring a little bit. When he cleared his throat, Leon started slightly and turned around quickly, getting back to work. Cloud nodded, pleased with himself. It appeared that Leon found his body desirable, at least. A biological connection was one of the more important steps in establishing a relationship. Cloud stopped himself, startled by that thought. Did he really want a relationship with Leon? He thought back over all their shared memories, from before the Fight to now. In every single one, he unconsciously searched for moments when he had made Leon laugh, or smile, or just plain happy. He supposed that he already loved Leon. Now he just needed to see if Leon loved him back.

The two men made their way back to the RC headquarters at sunset. The wall had taken very long to restore, mainly due to the fact that Heartless kept finding opportune times to attack. Also, Leon seemed very distracted all day. It probably hadn't helped that Cloud had proceeded to strip to his boxers, complaining that it was way too hot.

Saying goodnight to Leon, Cloud made his way through the wind and press of the streets of Hollow Bastion, too tired to go out and get smashed. However, he hoped that Leon wouldn't fall asleep that easy tonight. A smirk flashed on Cloud's face at the look on Leon's face today.

Sighing in relief as he turned onto the street that his house was located- he lived too far from the RC headquarters- Cloud anticipated thoughts of his bed and wonderful sleep.

A dark shape hurtled out of the shadows, raking Cloud with sharp claws, opening gashes in his arm. He yelled in fright, shaking the thing off, watching as it melted into the ground, yellow eyes staring up at him. Cloud growled and took out his sword, ready to beat the thing to a pulp and release its poor, captive heart.

Heartless defeated, Cloud staunched the bleeding wound on his arm, then continued down the street towards his small house. He pulled up short, then ran back down the street. His home was completely overrun by Heartless! They swarmed out windows, down walls, through the door, all around. And not just shadows, but soldiers and nocturnes and requiems and all other nasty sorts.

He paused at the end of street, looking back at the swarmed house behind him. Checking his bag, he came up with two Potions. Cloud weighed his options at the moment. He possibly could fight off all the Heartless. Or he could go back to the RC and inform them of the breach. However, he doubted that there was anyone even at the RC right now; it was fairly late.

Another possibility occurred to him. He could go to Leon's house and ask him for help. Leon would help him, right? Another blade would be helpful in this battle.

Cloud ran off into the night, following vague memories of drunken jaunts to get to Leon's house. Fortunately, he remember the way fairly well, and was soon hammering loudly on Leon's door. It opened to reveal a very tired Leon who was glaring evilly yet sleepily at Cloud.

"Damn, Cloud! Go away! I'm trying to sleep!" Leon yawned halfway through this sentence, so it did not have the desired effect. Cloud just shook his head and pushed his way through into Leon's house. Leon stared blearily at him, his brain still trying to function.

"Leon, I seriously need your help," Cloud began, then launched into his explanation, showing his gashed arm as proof. Leon's eyes grew wide, and he became fully awake. At the end, he just nodded grimly and picked up his gunblade. Cloud grinned. Excellent.

"Let's go kick some Heartless ass," growled Leon as he headed out the door, Cloud on his heels. They ran back to the seething mass of Heartless that was Cloud's house. Leon stopped short, just had done earlier.

"Fuck," he breathed, staring up at the mountainous mass of writhing darkness. A determined look came over his features, and he strode up the house and began hacking at it. Heartless disappeared in little puffs, releasing hearts, whenever his blade struck. Cloud joined him, and they engaged in a deadly battle, blades whirling, glinting in the night.

They fought for a long time. It reminded Cloud of his fight with Sephiroth. It was almost as difficult. For every Heartless that fell to their blades, another seemed to spring from the ground. The two men's breath was harsh, both of them gasping for enough air to sustain their activity and keep them alive.

Suddenly, a shadow crept up behind Cloud and slashed at the back of his exposed leg. Cloud fell with a cry, one hand trying to staunch the wound, the other holding his weapon, which extinguished the Heartless. He was immediately set upon by the Heartless, who swarmed the downed fighter. Cloud gasped and cried out for Leon, who turned swiftly and saw his friend fall under a pile of the moving darkness. With a shout, Leon ran at the mound, hacking and slicing at the Heartless, trying to get to Cloud underneath. He threw the Heartless off almost effortlessly, panicking gripping him, knowing that each second that Cloud was under there was another second closer to him getting his heart taken.

Leon finally broke through Cloud. He was lying on the ground, arms protectively covering his head, various cuts and gashes bleeding freely. Leon shook Cloud's shoulder but got no response from the man. He was probably unconscious, so Leon slung the man over his shoulder, grunting at the effort. Fending off Heartless one-handed, Leon ran from the street, back to the RC headquarters. The sun was just rising as Leon burst in, and Cid was sitting in a chair, nursing his first cigarette of the day.

Cid's eyes widened and his mouth opened as he took in Leon's appearance and just who he was holding. The cigarette dropped to the floor and started a small fire that Cid hastily stomped out. Leon was bruised, scratched and bleeding, but was nowhere as bad as Cloud.

"What the hell happened?" growled Cid, directing Leon to lay Cloud in a bed.

"Cloud's house was overrun by Heartless last night and he asked me to help him," Leon said gruffly, laying Cloud down gently. "Cloud got trapped under a pile of the little bastards." Cid nodded once, then called Merlin through a phone. He turned back around, and his expression was thunderous.

"Why didn't you have the sense to tell him to stop and come here? We can handle this sorta thing if we have a well made team, not two idiots with oversized blades!" Cid blasted. Leon winced slightly.

"I wasn't thinking straight," he said, stony faced. Cid sighed.

"Obviously," he growled, then turned his attention back to Cloud. "Looks like a coupla major wounds and lotsa minor cuts," he said, absentmindedly lighting another cigarette. He turned and rummaged in the first aid drawers. "No amount of Merlin's magic is gonna cure these automatically. He's already lost a lot of blood. It's gonna be tough to keep him alive long enough to replenish his blood supply. If he survives, he won't wake up for the next week or so."

Leon looked pained at these words. "A week? Seriously?" he asked anxiously, looking at Cloud's bruised, pale face. Cid nodded.

"Yep. Only bed rest is gonna fully cure these. He'll have some nice scars when all's said and done, too."

Merlin rushed in the door at this moment, clutching his hat, holding his black bag. Taking a look at Cloud, he started muttering to himself and began setting up beakers filled with odd colored liquids, casting flame spells underneath some to heat them up. Mixing them together quickly, he came up with a final dark purple concoction that smelled horrible.

"Someone open his mouth," he ordered, holding up the beaker, ready to pour it into Cloud. Leon did as he said, and the liquid burned down Cloud's throat. The man started coughing in his sleep, deep, racking coughs that shook his body. With each cough though, the bleeding slowed and finally stopped, the minor cuts disappeared, and the major wounds scabbed over. The coughing stopped, and Cloud slept on.

All Cloud could feel was the pain. A thousand claws raked at him over and over, tearing his flesh to ribbons. Screams ripped from his throat, but those, too, were shredded by the sharp talons. Immense pressure pushed down on him, crushing him, making it hard to breathe. He called for Leon, screamed for him, sobbing the name over and over again. Finally, he felt the pressure lifting and the claws stopped tearing him to pieces. He could feel himself be picked up, and then the blackness took over his mind, bringing with it sweet numbness and sleep.

Cloud slept for a long time. The numbness was a gift, blocking the terrible pain he could sense was lurking beneath the surface. But as time progressed, the feeling of pain to come lessened, and the numbness felt heavy and alarming. A few times during his sleep, he had heard whispers and voices above. Sometimes they were different, but the one he heard the most was soft, insistent, needing. They spoke words of encouragement, of wellbeing, of love and friendship. Now Cloud pushed out when he heard that voice, wanting to break the veil of numbness that now weighed him down. It was so hard! His eyelids felt like they were coated with rock, they were so hard to lift up. But he opened his eyes eventually. The harsh, bright light forced him to shut them again, though. He opened his eyes bit by bit this time, letting them get used to the light. When he opened them fully, he stared into the face of a man who had a scar running over his nose and worried brown eyes. The man's face broke into a grin, and he shouted, "He's awake! He's awake! Get in here, dammit, Cloud's finally awake!"

Recognition poured over Cloud like water. Leon. That's who was standing over him. His best friend and work partner. The man Cloud thought he loved. It must've been him Cloud heard speaking to him while he slept. Without thinking, Cloud reached out and grasped Leon's face weakly, turning it toward him. Cloud pressed his lips to Leon's lightly, closing his eyes.

Leon's eyes were full of shock. He wanted to wrench himself away, but, at the same time, he didn't. He started to kiss back in spite of himself, but Cloud pulled away just as running footsteps were heard throughout the house. Leon and Cloud just stared at each other until Tifa and Aerith burst in.

The two women beset Cloud with smiles and happiness and hugs. More and more people filled the room, and Leon saw it best to slip away. He left the RC headquarters and walked to where Cloud's house had once stood.

Cloud had slept for three weeks, not the one predicted by Cid. Leon had been filled with dread that every time he woke up and checked on Cloud, the man would have lost the fight for life. He'd talked to Cloud while the man slept, had talked and talked until his voice had gone hoarse. Leon was not a man of many words, but they spilled out for Cloud. He'd remembered countless fun nights together, the time they'd spent working, hanging out, fighting, everything. When he'd run out of memories, Leon started talking about what was happening everyday in Hollow Bastion. He'd told Cloud that his house had had to be burned down, the fire defeating the mass infestation of Heartless.

Finally, Leon had talked about what Cloud meant to him. This he had done when he was the only one there, and even then in hushed tones. He'd told Cloud that he couldn't bear to lose him, because then where would he find another drinking buddy? He'd told Cloud to wake up because he couldn't have bore it if the man died. His friendship meant too much to Leon.

While he'd been saying these things, Leon wondered at the feelings his normally cold heart was spitting up at him. Emotions were not his cup of tea. They baffled him completely, except for the normal ones, like anger or happiness. But now his heart was telling him to be worried, and fond, and kind, and scared, and affectionate and sad all at once. Leon thought he would explode!

He stood now in front of the char-burnt ruins of Cloud's home. The only remains were a few blackened wooden beams, half-cracked and useless. A fine powder of ash still covered the lot. Leon wandered among it aimlessly, thinking and looking. It was then that he noticed the long, oddly shaped, raised patch of ash. Stepping over towards it, Leon lifted Cloud's sword from the ground. He stared at it in amazement. He'd forgotten it when rescuing Cloud from the Heartless. Hefting it over his shoulder, Leon turned and began walking back to the RC headquarters and Cloud.

Cloud was smiling and laughing, but he was pale and felt weak and slightly nauseous. Mentally, he abused himself. _You fucking idiot! How could you go and just fucking kiss him like that? He ran and now you've ruined everything!_ And immense feeling of sadness rolled over him as he replayed that moment over and over in his mind. That single kiss had been blissful, a moment of pure happiness for Cloud. But then he'd pulled away because Leon wasn't responding, and Leon had run. Well, not run, but he'd definitely left. After Cloud had kissed him. Cloud was not an idiot- he could put two and two together. Leon had obviously run because of the kiss. That stupid, stupid kiss.

Everyone left when he asked them to, and as soon as the door was shut, he groaned. He buried his face in the pillow, shutting his eyes as tight as possible. _Maybe, when I open my eyes again, this will all be a bad dream. _Cracking one eyelid, Cloud sighed when he noticed nothing different.

Except there was. Leon was standing in the corner, holding something. Cloud sat up in the bed, running a hand through his hair, staring at Leon. "Look," he began to say, meaning to apologize, explain, and accept the rejection Leon was doubtlessly here to give him. But Leon held up a hand, silencing Cloud.

"I went back to your house, or what's left of it. I found your sword," Leon said quietly, leaning Cloud's sword against the wall. Cloud nodded his thanks.

"Hey-" Cloud tried to start again, but Leon stopped him with a shake of his head.

"I don't know what that kiss was about before. I don't know if you meant it, or you were simply delirious and thought I was Aerith or Tifa or something. But I thought about it, and it was nice," said Leon flatly, "So…" And with that, he leaned down and kissed Cloud.

This kiss was longer, but not by much. Leon pulled back after a few seconds as Cloud didn't respond. His gut was filled with disappointment as he took in Cloud's shocked face. A part of Leon reflected wryly that this was the earlier situation turned around.

Suddenly, a grin split Cloud's face, and the man grabbed the front of Leon's jacket and dragged him down, kissing him again.

This kiss was the longest yet. Into it, Leon poured every single emotion he'd felt during the time Cloud had slept. All the fear, the sadness, and even the love. Because Leon now recognized those feelings of half-affection, half-fear he'd been having.

Cloud just poured all his desire and love into the kiss, deepening it. His tongue swept across Leon's lower lip, tasting it, and Leon's mouth opened, emitting a moan. Cloud swept his tongue through the man's mouth, taking in his unique taste of old booze and something that Cloud couldn't place, but just knew that it tasted delicious. Leon's tongue was silky smooth, playing with Cloud's, rubbing alongside it, delving into his mouth, tasting every corner of it. Cloud groaned, then broke the kiss, slightly panting for air.

Leon's eyes stared into Cloud's, noting how the blue had deepened during the kiss. Cloud pressed his lips to Leon's once more, a light kiss, murmuring against the other's lips. "I think I love you."

Cloud drew back, slightly embarrassed by what he'd just confessed to the man. Leon didn't say anything for a minute and Cloud feared that he'd lost him forever. Then Leon spoke.

"I suppose I love you too."

Cloud had moved into Leon's house. The two were now seen everywhere with each other. They seemed to have the same relationship as before, but now people could see them holding hands or kissing when they thought no one was watching. The couple was notoriously shy around others, never wanting to make their relationship an imposition on their friends.

One night, they were having dinner together (take out from a restaurant; neither of them could cook for their lives), when Cloud brought up what had been on his mind from the very start.

"Leon, I have to beat Sephiroth," he stated flatly, piercing Leon with his gaze. Leon merely looked up from his food, none of his emotions clear on his face.

"Okay," the man said, taking a bite. "Just don't get yourself killed."

Cloud took a breath and continued. "I won't. Well, at least, I won't if you give me your light. I need it. I have too much darkness to beat him on my own. Sephiroth thrives on darkness. Tifa tried to give me her light, but I don't love her enough. The light faded, which is why I crashed back down. But I love you enough; I know it. Please, please, Leon. Give me your light."

Leon considered this for a few moments. "What if I don't love you enough?" he asked finally. Cloud's heart sank. This hurt worse than any tear of Heartless claws, any blow from Sephiroth.

"You…don't?" he finally managed to whisper because it felt like his broken heart was lodged in his throat.

Leon's face became stricken with remorse. "I didn't mean it that way," he said quickly, getting up and walking over to Cloud. "Look," he said, taking the man's face in his hands. "I do love you. But what if my love isn't enough? I don't know if I have enough light to help you beat Sephiroth. I'm mostly darkness, too, Cloud. Will you give me your light if I ever need it?"

Cloud smiled and reached up to kiss Leon. "Of course," he whispered, then kissed him more passionately. Leon pulled Cloud up to his level, pressing the man against him, deepening the kiss. He bit gently on Cloud's lower lip until the man opened his mouth with a moan, hands on Leon's hips, trying to meld their bodies into one. Leon explored the mouth he'd explored dozens of times, always finding something new and delicious.

Cloud ground his hips against Leon's, eliciting a groan from the man, who broke the kiss. He looked into Cloud's darkened eyes.

"Bed," he managed to slip out in between moans as Cloud kept rolling his hips into Leon's. The blonde man nodded.

Dinner completely forgotten, the men somehow made it up the stairs and into the room, Leon shutting the door behind him. Cloud had managed to lose his shirt and get his pants half undone, and Leon's jacket and belt were long gone. Leon walked over to the man and kissed him deeply again, this time the kiss a battle for dominance. Cloud groaned and ceded to Leon as the man slipped a hand down his pants, rubbing the hardening bulge. Leon's mouth slipped from Cloud's, going to his neck, sucking on it, nipping it and licking it.

Cloud moaned, throwing his head back, exposing more of his neck. Leon kept rubbing him through his boxers, and Cloud began to thrust into Leon's hand. The man stopped however, and Cloud cried out a little at the loss.

Leon stepped back from Cloud, taking off the rest of his clothes, and Cloud did the same, quickly laying on the bed. Leon lay on top of him, one hand caressing Cloud's face, the other running down the man's body, wandering down a defined chest, abs, down the inner thigh and back up to grasp Cloud's cock firmly. Cloud choked back a gasp, arching his body into Leon's grip. The hand that held Cloud's head traveled to the man's mouth, fingers pushing past the lips. Cloud eagerly took them in, sucking on them forcefully, running his tongue over them, coating each digit. Leon suppressed a moan and withdrew the fingers, running them down Cloud's chest and around to the man's lower back. Cloud understood and levered his hips up off the bed. Leon slipped one finger in first, waiting for the pain on Cloud's face to smooth away before adding a second digit. Cloud moaned at this, thrusting down slightly on the fingers. Leon scissored his fingers inside Cloud, stretching him fully before adding a third finger. Cloud moaned and writhed underneath him, perspiration coating his brow. Leon hooked his fingers inside Cloud, then began pulling them out before thrusting them back in again, searching for one spot.

When he hit it, Cloud arched his back, crying out, and shuddering. Leon took Cloud's cock into his mouth, sucking it, his tongue swirling around it, still fucking Cloud with his fingers.

Cloud was writhing, trapped beneath his lover. He thought he was going to die from all the pleasure that Leon managed to induce. He bucked his hips into Leon's mouth, wanting more and getting it. Suddenly, Leon's mouth was off of him and the fingers had slid out, leaving Cloud feeling empty. However, Cloud felt Leon press something against his entrance, and he was slowly entered, Leon pushing through the tight ring of flesh. Cloud lifted up his legs, hooking them over Leon's shoulders, inviting him deeper. It hurt, yes, but there was an immense feeling of pleasure running through Cloud at the same time, too.

Leon gritted his teeth. Cloud was impossibly tight. Rolling his hips one last time, he managed to bury himself all the way in Cloud, groaning at the feeling of heat around him. He slid back out and slammed in again, getting a whimper of half pain, half pleasure from Cloud, who was gripping the bed sheets so tightly Leon thought he might rip holes in them. Pulling out and thrusting back in, Leon angled his hips to hit the spot that set Cloud shuddering. Leon's hands gripped Cloud's neglected cock, pumping it harshly in time with his thrusts. Every thrust, Leon hit Cloud's prostate, leaving the man a shuddering, gasping mess.

It only took a few more pumps of his fist before Cloud climax, shouting Leon's name, tightening around the man. Leon gasped and pumped faster at the feeling until he, too, was pushed over the edge and shot deep into Cloud for what seemed like the longest time. He collapsed on top of Cloud, who groaned and wrapped his arms around the man.

Leon kissed him, making it long and slow and sweet. "I love you," he murmured against his lips, gazing into the blue eyes of his lover, which lit up at those words.

"I know," said Cloud simply, rolling them over so that he was on top of Leon. "I love you too."

Leon was worried. Cloud could tell that much. He was lying in the bed the two shared (Poor bed. It probably needed a new headboard soon), looking up as Cloud cleaned his sword, preparing it for the coming fight. A bag full of potions and elixirs was sitting by the door. Leon got out of bed, completely naked, and wrapped his arms around Cloud, burying his face in his lover's neck.

"Do you really have to do this?" he breathed into Cloud's neck, nuzzling it. Cloud shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself to stay in control of his breathing.

"Mmhmm," he muttered, not wanting to give the man any reason to keep him behind. But Leon was persistent. He kissed up and down Cloud's neck, nipping the skin lightly. It took all of Cloud's will to stand up and push the man away. Holding Leon's hands, he looked into his lover's eyes.

"If I beat Sephiroth now, he won't come back to bother me. And that means more time for us to be together." Leon perked up at this, drawing Cloud in for a final hug before letting go.

"Alright. How do I give you my light?" he asked. Cloud smirked.

"I think you already have," he joked, and Leon laughed, then sobered.

"Do you have it already? Because I really want to give it to you. I think I did, but I just want to be sure."

"If you haven't given it to me already, I can ask you for it while fighting Sephiroth," said Cloud somberly. He felt different inside. Not as full of shadows as he normally was. Leon dressed and walked with Cloud to the ledge where Cloud had fought Sephiroth before.

The man was waiting there already, and he grinned as he saw Cloud and Leon arrive hand-in-hand. "So, Tifa's love was rejected for this one's?" asked the warrior, nodding at Leon. Cloud bristled angrily.

"She wasn't rejected. I just love her in a different way than I love him!" he shouted angrily at Sephiroth, brandishing his weapon. Sephiroth chuckled.

"My, aren't we eager to fight," the man drawled, leisurely taking out his own sword. Cloud could feel the anger rising in him. Sephiroth always seemed able to do that to him.

"But do you love him enough?" Sephiroth whispered before launching his attack. Cloud had barely enough time to block being cut in half, and Sephiroth spun into his next move. The two exchanged blows, lightening quick, tearing up the rock around them. Leon retreated to a safe area to watch with increasing horror as Cloud was batted around like some toy. Cloud's sword flashed ineffectually around, fended off with seemingly indifferent flicks of Sephiroth's own sword. With a sound that was like a screeching, Sephiroth's blade rent Cloud's sword in two, rendering it useless. Cloud seemed not to notice, hacking at Sephiroth with half a sword. Sephiroth leapt away, laughing contemptuously.

Leon looked around, at a loss as to what to do. He felt his gunblade, heavy in his hand, and had an idea. Running into the fight, he thrust the gunblade into Cloud's hands.

"Use my light, Cloud!" he cried, ducking back out as steel flashed and clanged endlessly.

At first it seemed as though nothing had changed. Sephiroth still batted Cloud around like a cat would do with a mere toy. Then something changed.

_Cloud found that he was holding Leon's gunblade instead of his own sword. Looking at his hands, he found them glowing golden, just like they had when Tifa had given him her light. But this was an even stronger gold, growing stronger with every blocked hit. When Cloud thought that he would no longer be able to see from how strong the light emanating from him was, the gunblade broke Sephiroth's blade in half, piercing through the man and dissolving him. Turning where he stood, Cloud felt the light slowly dissipate, and soon he could make out the figure of a man standing a few yards away from him. Walking toward the man, who was wearing Leon's jacket, Cloud held out the gunblade. He saw that the man was smiling, and finally saw that it was, indeed, Leon. "Thanks," said Cloud, and the man took the gunblade from his hands._

"_So, I guess you love me enough, huh?" asked Leon._

Cloud smiled at Leon, remembering his dream of long ago, and collapsed.

The first thing he saw was Leon's face, hovering above him, fear reflected in the man's eyes. Cloud smiled and kissed his lover's mouth, and then looked around him. He groaned. He was back in the RC's bed.

"I'm in this fucking bed too much," he grumbled, sitting up and looking at Leon. "What happened?"

Leon sucked in a breath. "You started getting all golden and you kicked Sephiroth's ass," he said, grinning. "Oh, and your sword broke. Thank goodness my gunblade is better than that sorry piece of crap."

Cloud stared at the wooden floor for a few seconds, letting it all sink in. "So…Sephiroth's gone?" he asked finally, looking up at Leon. The man smiled.

"Yeah," he said simply, and Cloud leaped into his arms, kissing him fiercely.

"I knew I loved you enough," Cloud whispered, clutching Leon tightly to him. "And I want a new sword."

Whee! Alright, my first LeonxCloud fic is done! And this one had an actual plot (kinda)!

Anyways, I'd been wanting to do one of these for a while. LeonxCloud is just so hot. (I refuse to use those stupid name shortenings people seem to use like Cleon or Soriku or shit like that. It's just stupid.) And for once, one of my M fics isn't just gratuitous smut! Yay for semi-plot development mixed with sex!

Well, I hope you all liked it. You know the drill. Read and review please. Reviewers are loved and appreciated to no end.

Yours forever,

Stuffy


End file.
